


Peter Parker in Hell

by Spider_Menace76



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Dom Peter Parker, F/M, MILFs, Magic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Peter Parker Has a Big Dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Menace76/pseuds/Spider_Menace76
Summary: Peter ends up in Umar's bedroom. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Clea Strange, Peter Parker/Umar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Peter Parker in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Peter was helping Thor with fighting against Amora when she shot him with a magic beam.

“Man of Spider!’ Thor screams as his friend disappears. Thor becomes enraged and strikes Amora with his mighty hammer.

“What did you do to him!?”

“I sent him to hell.”

With Peter

Spidey wakes up with a slight headache. “Ugh, where am I?”

“I see Amora has brought me a new plaything.” a feminine voice said from a dark corner of the room.

“Who are you?” 

“I am Umar. Now, who are you?”

“I am Spider-Man.”

“Oh, your Spider-Man? My daughter has told me about you.”

“Who is your daughter?”

“My daughter is Clea.”

“Oh, yeah I know her. She used to date Doc Strange. What did she say about me?”

“She told me about how bitches love Spider-Man.”

This makes Peter blush under his mask. “Well, I… I think s-she exaggerated a l-little.”

“She also mentioned that you have a massive guilt complex that prevents you from seeing the man you truly are.”

Peter looks around the room while rubbing his neck awkwardly. Peter realizes they are in a bedroom.

“Ms. Umar, where are we?”

“We are in my bedroom the Dark Dimension.”

This shocks Peter. “As in the one ruled by Dormammu?”

“Yes. Dormammu is my twin brother.”

“Well in that case can you please send me home? I need to check on my Aunt.”

“I will send you back home.”

“Thank you.”

“Only after you pleasure me in bed.”

“Ah, man. Fine I’ll do it”

In an instant, Peter’s costume comes off and only his mask remains. Umar is completely naked showing her dripping wet shaved pussy and her G-cup breast. Peter covers his hardening manhood with his hands, but Umar just grabs his hands and spreads them.

“Oh my.” Umar is shocked to see his 20-inch cock as well as a little intimidated.

“Sorry if I disappointed you.” 

Umar gets on her knees and starts jerking off the monster of a cock with her breast.

“How could I be disappointed? This cock is the biggest I’ve ever seen. It’s even bigger than the Hulk’s.”

Peter feels a little proud to hear that. 

Umar starts sucking the dick but can only fit a little less than half of it in her mouth. Peter decides to risk it and grab her head shove his entire length down the woman’s throat. Umar was choking and could barely stay conscious. After about seven minutes Peter makes sure her nose is touching his pelvis before he dumps a huge load straight into her stomach, which ends up being too much cum as it flows out her mouth. 

Peter pulls out of her mouth. Umar is trying to keep from drowning in the man’s cum.

“I guess I should return the favor.” Peter carries the beautiful woman to her bed and laid her on her back. Peter starts eating the woman out making her scream as he licks her vigorously and fingers her delicate clit. Peter doesn’t stop eating her out until she reaches her third orgasm. Peter couldn’t help but explore her body after stopping. He squeezed her huge breast and teased her tight asshole.

“Are you ready for the main event?”

“Yes!”

“If you want it, then tell me who you belong to.”

“You Spider-Man, I am your own personal fuck toy! You can use any of my holes whenever you want, just FUCK ME!

With that, Peter started to pound the mind-blowingly tight pussy of the sister of Dormammu with his huge cock.

Peter sucks on the tits of his new toy and they started to lactate. Peter enjoyed the taste of the milk so much that he just had to suck her breast dry.

After nearly forty minutes of marking the woman’s pussy as his Peter reached his limit.

“I’m going to cum.”

“Please. Inside me! Get me pregnant with your spectacular sperm!”

“Take it bitch!” Peter screams as he jizzs right onto Umar’s cervix. Umar’s stomach bloated up so much that she already looked nine-months pregnant.

Peter seeing her pussy leak his seed gets him hard again and he turns Umar around. The hero put two fingers in Umar’s mouth and once they get wet he starts fingering her asshole.

“What are you doing?” Umar is scared.

“You said I could use any of your holes. Now I am going to fuck your ass like the slut you are.”

“I have never been with a man who lasted long enough to fuck me there.”

“Well, now I’m going to take your anal virginity to show you belong only to me and no one else.”

Spider-Man then shoves his Spider-Conda into the unused ass of the demon lady.

Spider-Man then thrust into her repeatedly ignoring the moans of pain since he knew they were turning into moans of pleasure. Spider-Man knew he wouldn’t be able to last as long as usual in the Milf’s tight ass as he did with her pussy, so he thrust in and out with all of his strength knowing she’d survive.

After twenty minutes of clapping his demon cum dump’s cheeks, Peter can feel he is about to explode.

“I’m getting close.”

“Luhh!” Umar can no longer formulate a proper sentence and has forgotten everything except how much pleasure she is feeling.

Peter jizzs inside Umar’s gaping ass the moment he felt her release yet another orgasm onto his legs.

Peter lays down next to Umar’s unconscious body and kisses her forehead.

“Sleep well toy.” Peter then sees a portal being opened and then Clea walks through it. The woman is utterly baffled to see the man she had developed a crush on laying down next to what appeared to be the unconscious and ‘pregnant’ form of her mother.

“Oh, hey Clea. Sorry, you had to see this.”

Peter then notices Clea stripping out of her clothes.

“What are you doing?”

“Spider-Man, you might as well complete the set.”

What follows is Spider-Man spends the rest of the night pleasuring the daughter and the mother after she woke up the rest of the night.

When Peter gets home he is slightly tired and goes to the Avengers mansion to make sure Thor doesn’t tell everyone that he died.

Umar’s bedroom. 

The Avengers comes out of a portal ready for a fight...only to see two naked women who look like they have been in a huge Bukakke. 

Black Widow: “Definitely the work of Spider-Man.”

They all turn to look at her strangely but look away when she glares at them.

After the mother and daughter explain what happened the Avengers leave feeling embarrassed and for the men are jealous of Spider-Man.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought.


End file.
